Those Who Don't Exist
Those Who Don't Exist is a mysterious organization that operates within the borders of Panem. They reside inside of "The Tower", a massive building that is capable of floating through the sky. They are led by a group of seven known only as "The Council". All members of Those Who Don't Exist wear a mask that represents a different playing card, according to rank. Games The 398th Hunger Games Those Who Don't Exist first appearance in the series was when they encountered Aelia Freedome and Stephen Star inside of the 398th Hunger Games arena, temporarily blinding them with a bright flash and rappeling down from trees. They injected Stephen with a mysterious substance that knocked him out and held a brief conversation with Aelia. After telling her that her friends have been captured by the Capitol and will not be coming for her, they announce their name as "Those Who Don't Exist" and inject her with the same substance as Stephen. After the end of the Games, while President Stryker is meeting with Buck Rockwell, a letter from Those Who Don't Exist is found. Later, Aelia wakes up inside of a pristine, white room. While Aelia is getting her bearings, a mysterious nurse named Palutena arrives, telling Aelia that she is outside of the Capitol and that she has been unconscious for days. Before Aelia can ask many more questions, a man appeared in the doorway and told Palutena that King has informed him that the Seer would like to speak with Aelia. As Aelia gets dressed in clothing taken from her home back in District 0, Palutena tells her that she has "a big day" ahead of her. The 399th Hunger Games In the 399th Games, the first sign of Those Who Don't Exist comes when Buck finds their name scrawled onto an elevator door. Buck attempted to tell his friends and fellow mentors, Bradley and Coal about it, but they laugh it off with jokes, annoying Buck. When Buck overheard two Peacekeepers talking about a hidden prison underneath the Mentor Lobby, he made a plan to get there. Later, when Buck infiltrated the prison, he encounters Francis, an old victor who was mentored by Cassandra Oracion. After telling Buck that he was waiting for "him" to return, Francis mentions that "he" is going to take him to Cassandra. Whilst the two conversed, Stryke Force operatives snuck up behind them and knocked Buck out, taking him to questioning. While being tortured for information, three masked figures break into the room and kill the Stryke Force operatives guarding Buck. One of the masked figures reveals their self to be Marceline Strauss, Buck's fellow District 6 mentor. Marceline tells Buck that it's okay and that Coal and Bradley are also helping, among others. She proceeds to inject him with a mysterious substance and says that they're taking him to The Tower, where they'll explain everything. In the actual Hunger Games itself, a Those Who Don't Exist Mariner Sub picks up the unconscious Azalea Finch and the wounded Jac Price, taking them to the Tower where a shocked Stephen Star recognizes them as tributes. Inner Workings Dress Each non-Council member in Those Who Don't Exist is dressed in a similar uniform, regardless of whether they are male or female. The uniform consists of a single black leather hooded coat. It is plainly adorned with a silver zipper and silver beaded pull strings for the hood that form a semi-circle in the middle. Each member also wears a form-fitting leather mask that is made from an unknown material. Council members outfits slightly differ. They were dark ornate cloaks that travel all the way to their ankles. The silver strings are now golden and the usually plain cloak is covered with an assortment of strange symbols. Ranking The ranks of Those Who Don't Exist are divided into groups well equipped to deal with certain tasks. A member's rank is differentiated by the type of mask that they wear. 'The Council' Atop Those Who Don't Exist's hierarchy is the Council, a group of seven that oversees the inner workings and daily life of the organization. I: King. The head of the Council and the absolute leader of Those Don't Exist. Very little is known about him, other than the fact that he commands respect from his followers. II: Queen. The second highest ranking member of the Council, very little is known about her. III: Ace. A member of the Council who, like his namesake, bears the mark of an ace symbol from a playing card on his mask. He was present when Those Who Don't Exist extracted Stephen and Aelia as well as when they rescued Buck. IV: Jack. A member of the Council who, like his namesake, bears the mark of an jack symbol from a playing card on his mask. He was apart of the extraction mission that rescued Stephen and Aelia. V: Unknown. A member of the Council, about very little is known. VI: Unknown. A member of the Council, about very little is known. VII: Ten. A member of the Council who, like her namesake, bears the mark of a ten symbol from a playing card on her mask. She was apart of the extraction mission that rescued Stephen and Aelia. 'Nines' The highest numbered non-Council rank in the organization. Little is known about the rank, beyond the fact that they are the valuable assets who are required to attend meetings with The Council. Nine's operate within the highest levels of the Tower. Known Nines include: Aelia Freedome Marceline Strauss Warren Stephen Star (formerly) 'Eights' A high numbered rank amongst Those Who Don't Exist, little is known about them. Known Eights: None 'Sevens' Seven's are the highest ranked, normal foot soldiers of Those Who Don't Exist. They are dependable and consistent, constantly proving that their skills on the field of battle. Known Sevens Include: Mikayla Richardson 'Sixes' A middle-tier rank amongst Those Who Don't Exist. Very little is known about them. Known Sixes: None 'Fives' A middle-tier rank amongst Those Who Don't Exist. Very little is known about them. Known Fives Include: Stephen Star (presently) 'Fours' A lower-tier rank amongst Those Who Don't Exist. These are the medics, doctors and surgeons of the Tower. Unlike other ranks, they do not have to wear masks. Known Fours: Palutena 'Threes' The lowest rank amongst Those Who Don't Exist. Very little is known about them. Known Threes: None Category:Those Who Don't Exist